


填满空虚（又名：一颗蛋引发的）

by fayescar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Egg Laying, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, lots of porn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: The threesome everyone needs.





	填满空虚（又名：一颗蛋引发的）

**Author's Note:**

> 黄暴  
> 角色性格原型基本基于电影/同人/安利吃梗，年龄有改动Peter（～27），Eddie（～30），毒液（MAX+），Wade（？？？）
> 
> 警告：cp是毒埃/贱虫，但是肉是4p混乱向，触手+产卵，Venom和Wade是攻，Eddie和Peter之间攻受流动，总之大家也会一起搞虫///////没有强迫情节

Peter在回家的路上看到了它。它向他呜咽了几声，于是Peter蹲下来摸摸它的头。Wade非常确定那不是只大狗狗（，地球上没有狗能眼睛冒火），但是Peter喜欢，于是他们还是把带回了家。  
吃空了Peter和Wade的冰箱，黑狗安分地在角落睡了。夜里的时候，Peter做了一个梦。  
他的精神被入侵了，陷在一团粘稠的黑色中挣脱不开。他脑子里有个低沉嘶哑的声音：  
**“是你……Peter……我们需要帮助……”**

Venom很自责。一开始是Eddie的主意，孕育新的生命，Venom是地球上最后一只Symbiote，他们偶尔还是会感到孤独，想念和同族融合在一起的感觉。Eddie感受得到。Venom告诉他说他们是单体繁殖，可以分裂出过新的个体，Eddie说他想要那样。Venom听说过新的Symbiote会也靠宿主的身体提供的养分存活，但是没想到那个卵越长越霸道，最后不论Eddie摄取了多少营养，都会被他们的孩子先夺走，他的身体无法继续供给他自己的存活，Venom修复他的速度不够快，这样下去Eddie会先营养不良死掉。Venom很难受，为自己的能力不足感到羞愧，他冲动地决定带着他们的孩子先离开Eddie的身体，等到想办法生下孩子再回到Eddie身边。如果最终找不到方法，他只能放弃这个孩子。

Eddie和Peter是前炮友。那是好多年前了，Peter念大学的时候为报社打工，Eddie是另一家公司的记者，为了抢新闻打过照面，一来二去擦枪走火，两个人打过几炮，（学校宿舍、员工宿舍、抢完新闻回家路上的昏暗小巷、PeterParker不知道脑子有什么问题总喜欢叫他到纽约街头各种屋顶上搞），Eddie后来实在无法克制恐高，他们淡了联系（有一次他发誓整栋楼都和他一起被Peter操到在抖，Venom翻过这段记忆的时候不屑地喷了一口气，他能把Eddie从八楼操到一楼去）。Eddie搬去旧金山工作以后，他和Peter就没在继续关注对方动向了。  
Venom透过Eddie的记忆知道：1）Peter的身体素质很强（Eddie没有发现，但Peter真的是人类吗？），可以承受孕育他和Eddie的孩子。2）Peter是个好人，彻头彻尾的好人，相信所有人都能被拯救。Peter会救他。

Peter当然说了好。甚至在Venom向他解释他需要做什么之前。Venom很礼貌地说谢谢，很高兴地学会了Eddie跟他天天念叨的consent（知情同意）那一套。他非常仔细地跟Peter描绘了自己会怎样进入他的身体，为他修复被他们的孩子造成的任何破坏。Venom告诉他现在卵长大了，需要被小心对待，不能像以前那样融合吸收进宿主，必须要整只从肛门被放入Peter的身体。他们会在Peter身体里移动，给卵创造最好的环境。最后，他们的孩子很喜欢多巴胺，越多越好，所以在Eddie怀孕的时候Venom经常会和Eddie进行性行为，一直到Eddie无法再被唤起了为止。但是Peter很好，Peter也有一个强壮的伴侣，他们也能提供帮助，让Peter一直保持性兴奋。  
（一个Venom视角的记忆：Eddie在他们身下，厚实的肩膀上的肌肉虬结，汗水满布他全身。他屁股浑圆，中间的肉洞被Venom化出的黑色阴茎撑得大大的，Venom巨大的手掌搂着他的腰，每一下挺动都让他浑身颤抖，他哀求道：“不要了……我好满……”但是他们之间的链接（和Peter的经验）都知道，Eddie正在兴奋的顶点，他想要被粗暴地对待，想要被填满、撑开，一直到坏掉也没关系……）  
**很好，就是这样。你不介意的话，我们现在就开始吧。**

Peter醒了，快速跟买早饭回来的Wade解释昨天救的黑狗为啥长出了触手缠在没衣服的他身上。  
Wade气得冒火。当然也硬得冒火。

 

——————  
于此同时，一觉醒来孩子老公都没了的Eddie在纽约急的团团转……

 

2  
Wade两句话就猜出了Venom的其中一个弱点是火。Peter向他保证自己的蜘蛛感应没有响，他们很安全，他也就卸去了武器，重新换上家里穿的运动裤，走到Peter床边，陪着自己那永远先救人再问问题的爱人。  
第一次融合的感受是怪异的，共生体的融合一定消耗了身体的能量，Peter觉得整个人像被浸入水中，Venom从自己的肢体开始，随着每一次的呼吸渐渐扩散整个身体。  
**为了Eddie……为了我们的孩子……**  
他能听见Venom的低语。Venom像梦里那样刷过自己的思维，Peter有些控制不住，立刻想到了自己的秘密身份的事，结果适得其反，反而把他作蜘蛛侠的那些记忆都推了出来，Venom感兴趣地看了看，  
**你不是人类！你很敏捷、强壮，像我们！**  
Peter试着回想他被辐射蜘蛛咬了以后的一系列回忆。  
**哦……**  
他能感觉到Venom有点失望，于是安慰地在思维上拍了拍他。  
**你想要我们怎么叫你？Eddie叫你Peter，但你还有个名字，Spiderling*……**

我不是人类幼体！我成年了！Peter想抗议，不过想到Venom的年龄，也就罢了。既然这里也没有秘密可言，我都可以。你呢？你希望我称你为Venom？  
**我们是Venom……可我们并不完整……我们想念我们的另一半……Eddie……**  
眼前闪出了一幅画面，他们在夜色中疾跑，他感到充满力量、无可阻挡，如果有人要阻止，他们会咬下他的头；如果有人想要伤害他们，他们会尽情享受复仇的快感，将敌人血肉——  
嘿！让我们别去哪儿。Peter打断他，你知道，杀戮并不会解决问题。  
Venom沉默了一会儿，明显这是个他也听到过很多次了的句子，（Peter谢天谢地Eddie还是个好人，他开始为刚才的鲁莽决定有些后悔，他没有意识到共生体对宿主的控制能有这么大。）  
**“你保证了会帮我们的！”**  
Venom的头突然从他肩膀上冒出来，嘶声说道。  
“Holy shit！”Peter转过头，看见Wade正坐在床边，明显刚才正紧紧地盯着Venom从流浪狗身上慢慢融入他的过程……一手伸在裤子里。

Peter翻了个白眼，不知为何丝毫不奇怪于Wade能觉得这很助兴。  
**“Spiderling！”** Venom要求他的注意力。Peter开始觉得Venom昨天选的宿主还真符合他的性格……  
“什么情况？需要一点点驱魔仪式吗？”Wade把手从裤子里拿出来，在床单上抹了抹，准备去拿自己的家伙。  
Peter摇了摇头，“等下，Wade。”他看向Venom，“我愿意帮忙，但是你不能再伤害无辜的人。”  
**“任何事，Spiderling，只要你愿意为我们孕育孩子……”** Venom盯着他，非人的眼睛里燃烧着火焰，咧开的嘴中那长长的舌头垂下来，他凑近，突然舔了一下Peter， **“你真强壮，so good for us……”**  
Peter有点不好意思。  
Wade手又伸进了他裤子里。

更多的黑色液体从Peter身上流出来，在他的身后不断聚集，形成了一个巨大的……人形的身躯。虽然透过Venom看Eddie看自己的回忆看见过他的样子，真正成形的Venom还是大得不可思议。Peter还没来得及回头看，Venom巨大的手掌从两侧伸过来，轻松把Peter揽到自己身上。Peter小小的尖叫了一声，后背贴上Venom的肌肉，和Wade火热的身体不同，Venom和他是一体，他们的体温相同，Peter的脑袋才到他的胸肌，Venom巨大的胸膛挤压着他，有着柔软又不失坚韧的触感。  
**“Spiderling，你需要放松……”** Venom的手掌伸向了他的大腿，轻松地把他的屁股抬了起来。  
Peter的裤子还没有脱，但是这个姿势也足够羞耻了，他两条腿被Venom掌握在手里，下体正对着床边的Wade。  
“操……”Wade裤子早就脱了，正一手握着自己的大家伙，上下撸动着。Peter想要那双充满伤疤的手，它们粗糙又充满技巧，总是能在他身上带来奇迹……  
“奇迹？什么样的奇迹？”Venom问他。  
Wade很熟悉Peter的思考方式，他邪恶地笑道，“你是不是在想我的魔法手指？”  
“没有。”  
**“是的。”**  
Wade大笑起来。  
“……嘿！我以为你是我那边的！”Peter指控道。  
**“我不知道这还要站边。”** Venom委屈地说。

“需要搭把手吗？”Wade走过来，把Peter的四角裤从他身上拽下来。  
**“谢谢，Spiderling‘s mate。”** Venom礼貌地说， **“现在我要将我们的卵注入Peter的身体。然后我们想要很多很多的做爱。”**  
“我们讨论的卵是多大？”Wade问道，一手轻轻挠着Peter的膝盖弯，Peter满脸通红，还是控制不住地咯咯笑起来。  
Venom完全脱离出的流浪狗的躯体，一大滩黑色液体涌到他们中间，慢慢地露出最中间一颗拳头大小、光滑的黑色椭圆体，  
“哇，”Peter惊叹地看着那颗蛋，“我能摸摸吗？”  
**“可以。”** Venom把蛋举高了一点。  
Wade微笑地看着自己毫无紧张感的爱人，坏坏地拍了一下他暴露在空气的屁股，“想要我把它舔湿吗再放进去吗？”  
**“No licking！”** Venom紧张地说。它遗憾地看着那颗蛋，好像他自己也很想舔， **“你会打碎它！”**  
“好吧好吧，不过你想要先把Peter撑大些，不然会伤到他。”  
**“你说得对。”** Venom低头对Peter说， **“你有个体贴的伴侣。”**  
Wade是最棒的。Peter想着。他红着脸点点头，“我确定你也很小心对待Eddie。”  
**“Eddie喜欢我直接进去，从里面把他填满，一直到他被我干得合也合不拢，得靠我把他那里的细胞修复……”** Venom低沉的声音说，他没有刻意想制造什么气氛，只是陈述了Eddie跟他说过的话。  
“我操……”Peter和Wade同时呻吟着说。  
Peter还记得Eddie有多喜欢把大东西塞进他的屁股里，“就知道他是个Size Queen……有一次喝醉了还让我用酒瓶干他……”  
Venom看见了Peter的回忆，赞同地发出哼鸣，并给了他一个Eddie用Venom的粗手指干自己的画面，Peter呻吟了一声，感到自己的屁股也饥渴起来，他扭了扭腰，“来吧……”  
Venom轻松分开Peter的双腿，黑色的触手可及从Peter身上渗出来，轻轻在Peter的后洞打转，轻松挤了进去。Peter喘息起来，触手的感觉和阴茎不一样，它们更柔软，灵活地在他的后穴里探索着，而不是一下下的进出。  
“感觉好吗？”Wade出声问。Peter刚想要回答，Wade又继续说，“Spidey和我干了一整夜，现在里面应该还有我的精液和润滑剂，很多、很多的润滑剂，滑到你完全感觉不到他抗拒你，只会又湿又热得吸你。”  
“Wade！”Peter不知道自己还怎么能更脸红，Wade坐在他对面，一手握着他自己，一手在Peter的阴茎上，用相同节奏撸着他，手指时不时地擦着他敏感的顶端。  
Venom的触手探索了一阵，又一根加入了它，很快地擦过了他的前列腺，引起一阵无法言喻的快感。  
**“喜欢？”** Venom问他，  
“哦Petey看起来喜欢极了，事实上，你为什么不再碰一碰那里呢？”Wade建议道，Venom照做了，Peter被Venom捧着的大腿发着抖，他呻吟着搂过了Wade的脖子，“Wade……”他用力咬住Wade的嘴唇，把舌头探进了他的嘴里。Peter这一拉力气很大，Wade差点失去平衡，Venom的黑色液体轻松接住了他，在他腰上托了一把。  
Wada压近身体，把Peter更紧地推在Venom身上，握住两个人的阴茎一起摩擦起来，Peter的双腿快被折在他的脑袋边，他灵活强壮的身体让Venom赞赏地哼了哼，  
**“我们应该一起进入Peter的肛门，Spiderling‘s mate，”** 他们建议道， **“Peter会被撑开道足够容纳我们的卵。”**  
“Fuck yeah，伙计，你的学术用词让我兴奋极了。”Wade低语道，用力嘬了Peter的脸一下，“准备好被我和这个外星寄生虫一起操翻了吗？”  
**“不是寄生虫！”** Peter身后的共生体咆哮起来，于此同时Wade熟练地下压身体，在Venom狂暴的怒火中凶猛地插进了Peter火热的身体。  
天啊天啊天啊……Peter脑中一片空白，浑身颤抖着狂射出来。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请告诉我呀w


End file.
